Convulsive disturbances are typically observed in humans as rapidly alternating contractions and relaxations of muscles which are manifested by irregular movements of the limbs or body and typically accompanied by unconsciousness. The most common cause of convulsions in human adults is epilepsy. Convulsive seizures occur in children from a variety of causes. Convulsions in children may be due to brain damage from birth injuries, or due to dietary deficiencies such as a lack of vitamin D, or due to metabolic disorders such as hypoglycemia or hypokalemia, or due to a sudden body temperature elevation caused by infections such as pneumonia. Convulsions may also be initiated by brain diseases such as meningitis, encephalitis or tumors, and also by conditions brought on by asphyxia or skull fracture.
Tricyclic compounds have been investigated for various CNS uses. For example, Belgian Patent No. 706,262 describes a class of diphenylenemethane amine and amide derivatives mentioned for use as anti-convulsants, as well as for anti-depressive, anti-inflammatory and analgesic uses, and mentions in particular the compound 2-[fluorene-9-yl)amino]acetamide. U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,249 described a series of dibenzothiazepin derivatives asserted to possess psychostimulant, anti-depressive, analgesic, anti-tussive, anti-histaminic and gastric anti-secretory properties, such series including certain specific 7-[dibenzo(a,d)cycloheptadien-5-yl] aminoheptanoic acid derivatives and certain specific 7-[chlorodibenzo(b,e)thiepin-11-yl]aminoheptanoic acid derivatives.
Various tricyclic compounds have been investigated for other pharmaceutical uses. For example, German Patent No. 498,661 describes synthesis of a series of nitro-9-aminoacridine derivatives which are mentioned for use as bacteriostatics. U.K. Patent No. 1,181,673 describes a series of xanthen and thiaxanthen urea derivatives having utility in treatment of peptic ulceration. Carcinogenicity studies have been carried out involving a family of N-(9-acridinyl)glycylglycylglycine compounds [R. M. Peck et al, J. Med. Chem., 19(12), 1422-1423 (1976)]. A family of acridinylglycine derivatives has been reported to have tumor-inhibiting properties [B. Wysocka-Skrzela, Pol. J. Chem., 56(10-12), 1573-1576 (1982)].
Tricyclic derivatives have been described as intermediates or end products of various laboratory-scale synthetic methods, without mention of pharmaceutical utility. Derivatives of the 10,11-dihydro-5H-dibenzo[a,d]cyclohepten-5-yl group (also known as 5-dibenzosuberyl group) have been identified as protecting groups in amine synthesis with specific mention of the compound 2-(2,3-6,7-dibenzocycloheptanylamino)acetic acid [J. Pless, Helv. Chim. Acta., 59, Fasc. 2, Nr. 53, 499-512 (1976)]. A family of 2-methoxy-6-chloro-9-aminoacridine derivatives bearing a carboxamide side chain have been studied as RNA intercalating probes, an example of one specific compound being 2-(2-methoxy-6-chloroacridine-9-aminoacetamide [B. Gaugain, Biochem., 20, 3035-3042 (1981)]. U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,344 describes a series of N-substituted-N-carboxyanhydrides of .alpha.-amino acids for use in synthesis of peptides. Certain 2-methoxy-6-chloro-9-acridinylglycnie derivatives have been used as fluorescent groups for attachment to peptides for analytical purposes [V. A. Shibnev et al, Bioorg. Khim., 10(7), 921-926 (1984)].
Glycinamide-type compounds in general have been described or various purposes. For example, German Patent No. 2,511,311 describes a family of glycinamides for use as fungicides. Belgian Patent No. 636,245 describes a family of 2-(.omega.-alkoxycarbonylalkylideneamino)acetamide compounds asserted to have pharmaceutical properties. U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,468 describes a class of 2-amino-acetamide derivatives having use in treatment of epilepsy, dyskinesia such as Parkinsonism, memory troubles and psychic disorders such as depression.